


3:48 in the Morning

by mutedalterego



Series: Everyone has two countries, his or her own— and France [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bubble Bath, Conversations, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutedalterego/pseuds/mutedalterego
Summary: Sebastian and Kurt talks about their day while soaking on hot waters
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Everyone has two countries, his or her own— and France [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827283
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	3:48 in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fluffy fluff. :3

As if their bodies were on a switch, Kurt pushed back against Sebastian with a soft cry, coming against his hand, onto the sheets, his body curving back into Sebastian’s thrusts. Sebastian called out his name and snapped into him, bucking with the waves of his own orgasm, Kurt stilling, his legs snaking through Sebastian’s, reaching back his come soaked hand to rub along the muscles of Sebastian’s thigh until he stilled and settled.

Sebastian folded against Kurt, curling further around him, snuggling them into the covers again. Sebastian continued dotting Kurt’s neck and shoulders with kisses and suckles, every touch sinking Kurt deeper into the covers.

“We need to wash up and change the sheets before sleeping.” Sebastian whispered moments later, gripping Kurt’s waist bone and feeling himself harden again and he groaned for it almost felt painful. Almost.

Kurt smiled lazily, feeling Sebastian’s agony from behind. “I love you but I don’t think I could take a pounding again. Three times, Sebastian. You’re insatiable tonight and it’s ―” Kurt blinked blindly at the darkness before reading the time on Sebastian’s digital clock on his nightstand. “Almost four in the morning.”

“Hmm I like hearing that.” Sebastian hummed. “It’s probably the love stuff making it even better or it’s just you because you’re pretty fucking irresistible.”

Kurt shivered at Sebastian’s words, unconsciously burrowing himself further into Sebastian’s arms and sighing. The action made Sebastian groan again, made him shamelessly grope Kurt’s ass albeit much gentler. “It’s probably me.”

Sebastian chuckled. “I’ll draw a warm bath before we sleep? Take one with me?”

“I’d love that.” Kurt whispered against Sebastian’s lips as the taller man got off the bed, pulling some clean sheets and pillow cases on the linen closet and dropping them on the chair by the door before heading out to the bathroom. Kurt bit his lower lip, watching Sebastian saunter out of the room with a half hard cock ― this gorgeous man, all his and in love with _him_.

Kurt got up, wiping his hands with a wipe situated conveniently on the nightstand; wincing a little at the tenderness on his butt but smiling deep down as he was thinking it was of course all worth it. He decided to change the sheets as to not feel that Sebastian was doing all the work. He was changing the case of the fourth and last pillow wondering what’s taking the other man so long when Sebastian entered the room.

“I was supposed to change the sheets Kurt.” Sebastian chastised, taking a hand and pulling Kurt out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom.

“You’re welcome, Sebastian.” Kurt said sweetly.

Sebastian turned and rolled his eyes at Kurt before opening the door to the bathroom and smiling a little at Kurt’s surprised gasp.

“Sebastian, oh my god.”

“I did good?” Sebastian smiled as he watched Kurt looking around the fairly large bathroom with the big tub in the middle and the open window with a gorgeous view of the Eiffel Tower that Kurt fell in love with the first time he went to Sebastian’s apartment.

“You did good, lover.” Kurt looked around the room. “And here I thought you were taking care of Sebastian Jr. with the time you were taking up ‘drawing a bath’.”

Sebastian laughed. “Did you just call my cock Sebastian Jr.?”

“Hush. Let me enjoy the moment.” Kurt said quietly, turning to him, and pulling him into the tub with a sly little smile that made Sebastian clear his throat.

Sebastian lighted some fifty little tea candles and scattered it around the room some on the floor, on the double sink, on the wide windowsill; casting the room a warm yellow glow to sooth and relax. He also poured some of the oils and whatnots Kurt likes that smell like gardenia ― Quinn told him about with a wink ― on the warm bath.

Sebastian got in first, facing the slightly open window, opening his arms and legs to cuddle Kurt close between them. Both men sighed in contentment as Kurt settled against Sebastian’s chest. The warm water being just what they both needed. Kurt wrapped Sebastian’s arms tighter around him, stretching his legs and thanking Sebastian’s ridiculous wealth for this enormous tub and its leg space.

“I think you’re the bigger cuddle whore.” Sebastian whispered softly, nosing on the back of Kurt’s neck, pulling Kurt impossibly closer to his chest.

“Only when I get you to cuddle with.” Kurt turned his head a little in search for Sebastian’s lips. They kiss for few moments before Kurt smiled as the angle of his neck became a little awkward. “Can we stay here as long as we raisin?”

“Yes.” Sebastian chuckled. “I’ll carry you to bed and everything. Just relax and talk to me.”

“It’s a loaded day huh?” Kurt muttered after a pause, looking out the window with small smile. “I’d rather we talk about the events that happened _after_ the _defining moment_ first before the _defining moment_ itself.”

“That’s fair.” Sebastian said as he intertwined his fingers with Kurt’s and settled it on the man’s stomach. “Are you still mad about the Tuesday dinner? Honestly I thought you’d like that.”

“I’m not really mad about that. I just think I really wanted you all to myself today and I was looking for a way out of the whole ordeal. But thinking now, I’m happy you did.” Kurt paused, contemplating his next words. “This is probably going to sound really odd but―.”

“Continue.” Sebastian whispered as he peppered little kisses on Kurt’s neck and shoulders.

“It feels freeing knowing that Blaine’s happy and engage.” Kurt whispered. “At that moment when Sugar blurted it out, all I was thinking was ‘thank god’. It’s as if I had been carrying this phantom guilt that I don’t even know about; the responsibility of breaking his heart, suddenly altering his life and changing it all up just because.” Kurt paused as he leaned his head on Sebastian’s left clavicle. “He fell into depression after the break-up did I tell you that?”

Sebastian shook his head, burying his face on Kurt’s hair and breathing him in. 

“He did. He flunked out of NYADA, and moved back to Westerville as Santana and I moved to London.”

Sebastian just listened, knowing that Kurt needed to let this out.

“I did not even have the guts to say a proper goodbye.” Kurt laughed bitterly. “The fast life of fashion and London just swept me away and Santana was feeding me scraps of little tidbit here and there about Blaine as to assuage ‘something’ and now knowing that he is finally happy ― god, I don’t need to be like Atlas anymore carrying the world on his shoulders and I did not even know I was feeling _that_.” Kurt smiled into the dark, thinking about the easy smile on Blaine’s face this afternoon, so different from the one he was wearing from five years ago. He looked like Blaine Warbler, Kurt’s best friend before the feelings happened. “Feels like we could all be friends now, too? Maybe we don’t have to be best friends because I got three of those already―” Kurt turned a little to face Sebastian’s chest and placing a chaste kiss right on his heart as the taller man smiled. “But we could not actively avoid each other. So thank you for that.”

“Well,” Sebastian whispered, feeling Kurt draw random patterns on his palm. “For the record, I understand what you’re trying to say and I’m glad you are feeling lighter but I have some things to say. Is it okay?” as he felt Kurt nod against his chest, settling back to lean against it, Sebastian started. “First, Blaine hurt you ― I know you forgave him and all that but he still did. Second, his happiness stopped being your responsibility the moment you two broke up. I may not be an expert in relationships but I know you have to stop giving a shit the moment it ended but you are a good person. I understand how your mind works and I love it so much.” Sebastian paused as Kurt chuckled. “And of course you could still be friends. Just if he gets the wrong idea I have permission to punch the man on his stupid smiling face.”

“Thank you, lover.” Kurt chuckled, shifting in between Sebastian’s arms and legs until they’re sitting facing each other. Kurt stared at the man sitting in front of him, running both his hands through a path that is not covered with water; on his shoulders, down on Sebastian’s biceps, his muscular chest. Kurt is suddenly overwhelmed by the amount of _love_ and _want_ he feels for this man.

Sebastian with a smile that makes his eyes disappears and makes Kurt’s heart flutter wildly. “You are mine. Only mine. So all those models and men showering you with adoration can suck their own dicks.”

“Because I’ll only be sucking yours?” Kurt rolled his eyes with a chuckle and a little push to Sebastian’s shoulder.

“Because you’ll only be sucking mine.” Sebastian nodded, kissing Kurt and maneuvering Kurt’s legs to wrap around his waist so he could carry him to bed.

“And only me ― just me. Get to suck yours?” Kurt whispered hotly on his ear, his arms worming tightly around Sebastian’s shoulders, his legs wrapped around the taller man’s waist.

“Yes.” Sebastian groaned as he maneuvered them out the tub in that position safely. Quickly setting Kurt down and wrapping himself and Kurt with a fluffy robe he left on a stool.

“How about the candles?” Kurt mumbled underneath the fluffy robe as Sebastian carried him bridal style back to the room.

“We’ll let it burn through the night. I got the ones with those little metal bottoms.” Sebastian smiled as he watches Kurt fight to keep his eyes open. “You can sleep, Kurt. I’ll take care of you.”

“You always do.” Kurt smiled as Sebastian finally settled him on the bed, and Kurt hummed as Sebastian set himself cuddled behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it makes you smile even just a tiny tiny tiny bit xx


End file.
